Best Present Ever
by KidflashxArtemis
Summary: It's Kid's birthday, everything seemed to be going well until Artemis...? Cute and fluffy story about Spitfire! WallyxArtemis KidflashxArtemis 3
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis's POV**

Artemis! Megan yelled out for my name.

BEEP! BEEP! I jumped up to the sound of my alarm clock I just woke up from my scary dream about dying in the exercise Martian Manhunter put me and the

rest of the YJ. I turned to see my alarm clock and saw it was already 9:25 CRAP! I overslept again.

I was going to be killed by Robin because I had training with Kid today.

Then I remembered that today was Kid's birthday and I totally forgot to get his present!

I grabbed my phone and saw I had 22 missed calls and 56 old text messages and they were all from Robin I skimmed through all of them and

Robin said they were going to a beach for Wally's birthday so I needed to get a new swim suit anyway.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

Where the heck was Artemis Kid was going to come at 10:00 and Artemis had only 75 minuets to get here.

The rest of the YJ were getting ready for Wally's birthday party Zatanna was helping Megan cook the food that Wally liked which was everything.

Kuldur and super boy were guarding our "reserved" table.

I was looking at security cameras to check and see how the progress was going at the beach.

Kuldur was politely asking people to move away and super boy was screaming and jumping up and down.

So everything was under control.

* * *

**Artemis's POV**

I finally found and bought a new black and green bikini and had 15 minuets left and the closest store by a zeta beam was an action figure store and

so I went over and bought some that looked like the whole YJ team. Then I thought to myself why am I even buying a present for Kid idiot?

It was to late I already bought the action figures.

I ran to the zeta beam with 5 minuets left I met Robin at the entrance and quickly changed.

* * *

We ran to the beach and we had enough time to to set out the food and decorations and on the side of the rode we saw Wally.

Then he super sped to to the three girls but super boy and robin took Megan and Zee to go swim and Kuldur went to see Aqua Man.

So Artemis and Wally were together alone!

* * *

**Kid's POV**

It was really awkward me and Artemis together sooner or later we'd fight our heads off.

Something weird happened she just sat down and ate a hot dog.

I started to flirt with well tried but nothing worked but when I said "hi beautiful" she just chuckled and ran down to the water but whenever I saw her

my heart started to beat really fast.

I then changed my birthday wish instead of getting miss M I wanted to kiss Artemis.

She'd be the perfect girl to give my first kiss with.

When everyone came back to eat Artemis was gone


	2. Chapter 2

**Kid's POV**

We looked all over for her even Kuldur went in the water to search for her

I asked Robin to see if she was wearing any transmitters he told me to wait and by the looks on his face

he was having a hard time.

After a half hour Robin said that he didn't put any trackers or transmitters but Artemis had one but it was very glitchy.

* * *

**Artemis's POV**

I woke up drowsy and dizzy and spit some water out.

I fell back asleep but someone shook me I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't budge

I kept trying but it wouldn't work so I thought about giving up and started to head towards the light

but I heard a voice that sounded familiar it was Wally's then somehow it just couldn't live without him so I woke up

I saw who I wanted to see Wally.

All of the sudden he came and hugged me I couldn't help my self but to hug him back.

Welcome Back! Beautiful.

* * *

We all went back and and ate.

Artemis wondered how the food wasn't stolen or thrown away?

Robin explained that Kuldur and super boy watched over it and that the person who kidnapped her they were ...

Red Arrow and sports master and when YJ found her sports mater threw Artemis into the ocean.

"**BANG"!** everybody looked at Kid.

Robin said Wally jumped on in after you and he couldn't find you so he ran up to Red Arrow and just started fighting him.

Then Megan spotted you so we managed to escape.

But don't you guys think that they could of did something to make Red Arrow do it and plus he's your friend right? Artemis asked

Wally shouted "Red Arrow is a traitor and tried to kill you Arty anyone who tries to kill you are not my friends"!

* * *

**Artemis's POV**

After we all cooled down we had some cake and opened presents

My present was last Wally opened the box and noticed that there was nothing in the box

he looked at me in surprise I said wait for it and gave him a kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

YES! I got a picture of them kissing. I can use it for blackmail now i said out loud.

* * *

**Kid's POV**

As Artemis left down to the water I couldn't go with her because all the dudes were complimenting me.

I felt so lonely without her I managed to get to her and sat by her saying was that a plan B present

I listened to her response she said yes but it came from her heart and that's all that matters.

We were about to kiss again but she moved out of the way and Wally did the ALS ice bucket challenge

I got up and pulled Artemis and kissed her.

* * *

**Kid's POV again**

I looked on my bed and saw a box with yellow and red wrapping paper it had a little note on it and it said "and this is also from the heart Artemis "

I opened it and saw the whole YJ team as action figures.


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis's POV**

I walked to Wally's room and heard some kissing noises I thought that

Wally was already cheating on me after I gave myself the right timing and courage to kiss him.

I barged to think to see the the most horrifying thing in the world.

But instead I saw something even cuter Wally was playing with the action figures me and himself kiss I took a video about it

and sent it to Robin.

I ran up to him and gave him a kiss and fell asleep on his shoulder.


End file.
